Ending Twilight
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: Written by Blaid. READ AT OWN RISK, CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DARKNESS AND LIGHT. A look at Blaid Dark's past before Darkness and Light.
1. Chapter 1

**This is written by Blaid to explaint the past of the character Blaid Dark who will play a pivotal role in future chapters of Darkness and Light. Again, I did not write this, Blaid wrote it and gave me permission to upload this.****

* * *

******

Ending Twilight

**Chapter 1 – Collapsing Light**

**28****th**** February, 1:55pm; Land of Departure: Master Offices, Grand Master's Office**

"You wanted to speak with me Grand Master?" asked Blaid Dark as he stepped through the Office doorway and walked up to the desk which the Grand Master sat behind.

"Welcome Blaid" smiled Xehart Light as the Grand Master saw his approach "tell me what you think of the Keyblade Wielders whom use the Darkness, radicals that reside in the Realm In-Between"

"They wield the Darkness and are incredibly dangerous in a fight, albeit they have very little knowledge of Keyblade Lore or Magic, they fight on raw instinct" answered Blaid dully and the Grand Master smiled lightly.

"You and I are the only ones out of the Librarian whom have compiled a completed guess on all these Legends, the X-Blade and the Z-Blade, the Light that was lost in the Keyblade Wars" commented Xehart as he stood from behind his desk "Kingdom Hearts must never be defiled, it's an observer that watches the competition called a Keyblade War since the first Keyblade War, when we lost our ability to pass its doors"

"It is not all out of our reach, if we were to sacrifice morals to recreate the X-Blade and Z-Blade…" started Blaid but Xehart cut him off.

"Speak softly about that and the fact you use the Darkness, I know full well that you have the traits of a Scientist however other Keyblade Wielders won't see our conversation as mere speculation, many are jealous of your power" commented Xehart as he watched his old apprentice "what news have you garnered on the new creatures of the Dark, you mentioned the Nobodies, what are they?"

"I have had Tormack scout their siblings: the Heartless, I believe that they are connected, Heartless being Darkness of a Heart taken physical form while Nobodies being their physical remnants" answered Blaid simply "like a Lingering Sentiment"

"Next week we will face those Keyblade Wielders on a battlefield, they are already preparing to get into motion, heading for the Realm of Light!" announced Xehart as he walked over towards a book case "be prepared for battle"

"As you wish" bowed Blaid as he turned to walk away.

**2:35pm; Land of Departure: Master Offices, Outside Grand Master's Office**

"How did it go?" asked Tormack as he leaned against the opposite wall, the sixteen year old was wearing the legendary Jumpsuit which caused Keyblade Wielders to glare at him as they passed.

"Supposedly some radical Keyblade Wielders whom use the Darkness are causing ancient hostility to breed, wonderful" scowled Blaid as he started to pace down the corridor "to think while we were chasing after Heartless, those fools were doing whatever they wanted, shows that there is always a bigger picture"

"What should I do?" asked Tormack curiously and Blaid considered before stepping towards the door to his personal office.

"Continue as you have been, I will speak to you within the week if there is to be a change of plans, now I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the day" announced Blaid as he stepped through the doorway and locked the door behind, next Blaid opened a Dark Corridor before using it to leave the world.

**5:30pm; Unknown World, Beach**

"Sorry I am late, Ulmia" announced Blaid as he stepped down the beach and stood next to the young lady.

"I understand and its no problem, you have certain obligations as Keyblade Master that cannot be interrupted with a normal life" sighed Ulmia as she watched her husband out of the corner of her eye "you didn't get here by use of a Keyblade Rider nor wearing your armour, did you?"

"No, I haven't worn the armour since I heard that _voice_, I find I have been rewarded with such an action" answered Blaid calmly as he looked out at the sea "I allowed the Darkness the trust it wanted and in return I gained control over the abilities to control Darkness, curiously it seems the Darkness didn't want to harm me as it would with other Keyblade Wielders, what could be the meaning behind that"

"I will personally look into it, I'm a well known Scientist or so my job description tends to dictate, I'm amazed myself that I got such a job" muttered Ulmia as she bit her thumb which Blaid simply smiled to.

"You deserve it, you try hard and always build on your successes and failings, you'll make it through" chuckled Blaid as he tapped her head with a gloved hand before walking along the beach which Ulmia soon followed "you have seen the Heartless?"

"I have…they seemed to communicate with me, I asked one to do something and it did as commanded within the exact limits of my command, maybe the Heartless have loyalty to those whom possess the Black Blood" pondered Ulmia before laughing with a shake of her head "to think, we're walking along a beach and talking about our jobs, some things are just so sad"

"Well, its not like we haven't spent much time around each other, I feel as though I know you well enough" smiled Blaid as he led Ulmia along the beach with a slight smile "do you have that Wedding Ring I gave you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I wear it, didn't you say it was a family heirloom?" commented Ulmia as she looked out to sea.

"That it is" agreed Blaid with a slight smile however there was a serious glow in his eyes "don't ever lose it, it is very important, it is very important to you in the near future"

"I understand, something of protection to those close to a Keyblade Wielder, I promise that I will never let it go" reassured Ulmia and Blaid nodded as he stopped walking and looked out to sea.

"I may have to go to battle soon" commented Blaid sadly and Ulmia nodded.

"I sensed as much, you know I've had slight premonitions, the future will soon change and will be wrought in Royal Blood" winced Ulmia at her dream "you know that will either mean the sacrifice of a Princess of Heart or…the death of a Family Member of the Dark Family"

"It probably means I may use my own blood to fight the enemy, I am a Blood Mage, Blood Magic is a skill I specialise in" shrugged Blaid as he stepped towards cover and opened a Dark Corridor but not before giving Ulmia a kiss "I'll see you again soon"

**4****th**** April, 11:45am; Land of Departure: Master Offices, Blaid's Office**

"Are you sure that is what the Grand Master has planned?" asked Toru as he leaned against the wall wait for Blaid's answer.

"He just might as well say it: 'A Denizen of the Dark, Any Denizen of Darkness, should be wiped off the face of existence!'" growled Blaid as he clenched his fist "its people like him that started the Keyblade Wars and the Purges"

"What shall we do about it?" asked Tormack as he watched his Cousin ponder behind the desk.

"I intend to leave the order after the war, I will take Ulmia and go into the Realm In-Between, rumours are that the Nobility of that Realm owe my family some favours" explained Blaid with a sigh "but if it's a trap I'll fight my way out of it"

**7:45pm; Realm In-Between: Near Traverse Town, A Dark Temple**

"To be here again" sighed Blaid as he walked up the stairs towards the top of the room with Toru close behind, looking around with interest.

"This is the place your sister was put to rest?" asked Toru curiously and Blaid nodded as he reached the top of the stairs.

"It is also the place where we shall make our stand upon arriving in the Realm In-Between, for good reason if we confirm that it is a trap, we'll see" nodded Blaid as he turned around "there is an 'Incarnate' stored here"

"An Incarnate!?" questioned Toru slightly panicked and Blaid nodded as he looked behind himself towards the doorway which led to the stairs that took the rest of the way up the tower.

"It was my sister's fate, to complete the Incarnates' mission or be sacrificed upon the doorstep of failure, she did not complete her Focus and therefore she came here to die" sighed Blaid sadly as he looked out a glass window "we all hold burdens we are forced to bare, but her Focus…was suddenly thrust upon her, she had no idea what it was until her last moments"

"We all have no idea of our destiny until our last moments" commented Toru and Blaid nodded with a short smile as he walked past his friend and down the stair whence he had came.

**5****th**** April, 11:00am; Keyblade Graveyard, Battlefield**

Blaid blocked a Dark Keyblade Wielder's own blade on the edge of Gaia Bane before shrugging the Keyblade Wielder away with enough force to send his Keyblade flying out of his hand, Blaid watched the wielder slightly before nudging with his head which the Dark Keyblade Wielder nodded and fled backwards, Blaid watched as the wielder disappeared through a Dark Corridor with a smile before Blaid turned his gaze to two Keyblade Masters of the Light.

"You let him go, that proves it, you're a Denizen of the Dark!" snarled one of the Keyblade Masters and Blaid turned silently as his Keyblade dismissed itself as Blaid called on the Darkness in defence, Blaid knew that he would have to use more than his amateur abilities in the Light to face off against two Masters, why not use a power he had long since mastered.

"A Master can choose whichever element they wish to participate in, you are not the Judge or the Executioner today" answered Blaid calmly as he summoned his Keyblade however Keyblade that answered his call was the one that belonged to the dead Grand Master of the Keyblade Wielders of the Dark.

"Die Traitor!" shouted the Master on the left as he charged however Blaid disappeared and reappeared behind that Master before impaling him with graceful ease as though he were stabbing a doll, the second Master slashed at Blaid and gave him a flesh wound on the upper arm except a black substance dripped along the cut and healed the wound within a two minutes.

"Pathetic" sneered Blaid as he tilted the head to the side as his once blue eyes had become red with bloodlust and Darkness corruption, the grin of bloodlust was the last thing the Master saw before Blaid removed him of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Path past Twilight

**12:00pm; Keyblade Graveyard, Battlefield**

Blaid sat on a stone at the top of one of the artificial mountains and looked out over the Keyblade Graveyard as the battle continued with Kingdom Hearts having appeared overhead to watch, Blaid sensed a odd warmth and presence from Kingdom Hearts which told him that he was now the Grand Master of the Dark Keyblade Wielders, Blaid continued to look down on the Battlefield and made a decision that could have cost him his life later on as he opened a Handset.

"Tormack, Toru, turn on the Keyblade Order" commanded Blaid simply as he lifted the Handset to his mouth while he continued to wait and watch, the Dark Keyblade Wielders seemed to quickly find Toru and Tormack as allies which rallied their shattered numbers in a breakout attempt against the Keyblade Order however Blaid knew that if every Keyblade Master were to be killed then there would still be survivors and a handful of Keyblade Wielders in the Order hadn't joined in this battle, Blaid tensed as he felt a presence behind him.

"So, we take you into our academy, yet you turn around and betray us…Blaid Dark" growled Xehart as the Grand Master of Light walked up behind him slowly as his old legs would allow "your arrogance is your greatest weakness"

"You faith in your pupils is yours" countered Blaid as he grinned charmingly at the Grand Master, Blaid dodged quickly as Xehart launched an orb of light energy as he swiped his Keyblade which Blaid quickly dodged out of the way before launching his Black Volley Shoot Lock which sent spears of Darkness from Blaid's Keyblade that slammed into a shield that the Grand Master had managed to put up.

Blaid charged at the Grand Master and waved his hand as he did so causing a barrier to appear around the top of the artificial mountain, Blaid then slashed down with his Keyblade which Xehart took on his blade withx ease before knocking Blaid's weapon back and launching multiple combos upon Blaid's head which ended with a triple burst of fire Magic, Blaid simple ducked under the most direct strikes and sent ice magic out of his left hand to impact the ground to counter the approaching pillars of fire magic. Blaid then launched himself at Xehart a second time and the Grand Master thought he was ready for Blaid's imminent attack, the Grand Master doubled back in surprise as Blaid started to use the Dark Impulse Combat Form causing Darkness to peel off Blaid's body and enhance his attacks with that element, the Grand Master decided that blocking wouldn't be his best idea here as the Legendary Keyblade of Darkness descended while the wielder channelled its element onto the man whom had helped train him since he had been young, Blaid grinned evilly as he spun on his heel and kicked out which impacted the Grand Master's stomach causing him to be winded.

"Is Darkness really that much stronger than Light?" asked Xehart with a gasp as he used his Keyblade to keep himself standing, Blaid just stood there as hate glimmered in his eyes, the aura of Darkness thickening around its master until it looked like an veil or cloak.

"Afraid so, now it's time for you to die" sneered Blaid as he transformed his Keyblade into a large Cannon before taking aim and firing a large beam of Darkness which caused Xehart to fall forever.

"Blaid!" shouted a voice and Toru walked over to them causing Blaid to gasp at the injury over Toru's eyes "where are we heading"

"Give me a moment" smirked Blaid as he walked over to Xehart and picked him up by the throat "your plan was to purge the Realm In-Between in Light but in doing so you 'played the Jester' so well, I can tell you it's no longer your plan, which now through a different method you see…it's now become my plan. Know that you leave the unified Universe in my hands"

"How…how could you, you…traitor! This was…the Light Family's dream" gasped Xehart as his life started to come to an end.

"That obsession is what makes you such a small and pathetic man" countered Blaid as he threw the now corpse off the artificial mountain's peak before picking up Xehart's Keyblade: Kingdom Key "you were too old and weak with no legitiminte heir to your family, know now that Darkness will rule over a united Universe and it will be the very same Darkness you had intended to purge, I now do what must be done to ensure that we of the Dark whom have been betrayed and prosecuted get what we deserve"

Blaid pointed both Keyblades he wielded in his hands up towards the sky which a golden beam launched itself upwards while being coiled around by two other beams, a Beam of Light and a Beam of Darkness, Blaid grinned as he sensed the barriers, set up between the Realms of the In-Between alongside Light with the Realm of Darkness, shudder.

"It's time for that I see, we'll head for Radiant Garden, meet up with us there" announced Toru as he headed off after Blaid nodded.

"(1) Machen Sie rückgängig die Abdichtung auf diesem Bereich und geben Sie die Kette der Horden, frei lassen Sie die der Dunkelheit sich wälzen in Blutgier nach die Abdichtung ist gebrochen, ist die Nacht gekommen!" chanted Blaid and a shudder went through the area as the sound of breaking glass was heard, Blaid smirked as he disappeared in a Dark Corridor, mirroring him were the Heartless as they poured out of the ground to attack the survivors.

**6****th**** April, 9:00am; Land of Departure: Entrance Hall, Vault Doorway**

Blaid felt like laughing as he approached the Vault at the rear of the Entrance Hall while stretching out his senses towards the nearby area, he had killed a good few Keyblade Wielders here and had enjoyed sitting on their corpses as an ultimate insult, the defences here were lax also because of a young Keyblade Master Fanatic named David Caelestis had let the other Keyblade Wielders on a hunt for those whom had escaped the battle and those Keyblade Wielders of the Realm of Light had succeeded in escaping from the Keyblade Graveyard.

David had left the Land of Departure extremely undefended, Blaid smirked as he lifted the dying girl he had been carrying and sunk his fangs into her bleeding neck with a satisfied growl, another thing Blaid had learned was that mastering one's Black Blood not only made a person vampiric but hungry. Blaid personally went over the last day in his head once more as he recalled the plan his allies had gone through, they would all go-to-ground until the 7th where they would then meet up at Radiant Garden, all of them that survived anyway.

Blaid sighed, throwing the corpse he had recently created against the banister with so much force that the corpse became dust, no surprise since it had been mummified from losing too much liquid from its body. Blaid pulled out the insignia of the Keyblade Order that he had 'borrowed' before placing it in an alcove causing the wall to open a secret passage, Blaid walked down the passage a while before using the Insignia a second time to open the doorway before him and allow him to walk into the Vault, next Blaid walked up to where Gaia Bane was held and drew it out before walking over to another corner of the room where an Anvil sat.

Blaid channelled Darkness into a hammer and began to reforge Gaia Bane in Darkness and was happy when the Keyblade didn't put up much of a fight, then again it was assured that this was the original Keyblade since it no longer had a master and all Keyblades without Masters came to this Vault to sleep, Blaid stepped back to reveal the newest Dark Keyblade: Dark Fang. Blaid sighed as he walked out of the room carrying the new Keyblade and stepped out of the Land of Departure, he raised Dark Fang into the air and it launched a beam of black upwards causing an orb of Darkness to form, slowly pulling the Land of Departure in to be remade.

**7****th**** April, 1:00pm; Radiant Garden: Outside the City, the Great Maw**

Blaid appeared from a Dark Corridor as a number of other Dark Keyblade Wielders also did, Blaid recognised a few faces and smiled as some of them once were part of the Keyblade Order of Light, meaning that some had chosen Treason over death as a servant to the Light becoming Rulers of Darkness instead, this pleased him.

"Welcome" spoke a voice and Blaid turned his head to see a man with long Platinum hair with additional catlike Blue eyes and a long sword "my name is Sephiroth, I heard about what happened to many Darkness wielders at the Keyblade Graveyard, I hope you are unarmed"

"Sephiroth…I believe that was your name, you too wield the Darkness, then why are you here before me?" questioned Blaid in more curiosity than pride, Sephiroth seemed to pick up on his curiosity.

"I sensed your arrival, I have heard rumours about you, Blaid Dark" answered Sephiroth as he paced to the side before slashing at Blaid which Darkness Claw appeared in Blaid's hand as he blocked "you wield a Keyblade and are powerful in using it and the Darkness, I wonder, if I can defeat you on an even playing field!"

"You can try" grinned Blaid as he held up a hand to have the others stand back, Blaid jumped back and launched his Black Volley Shoot Lock which caused Sephiroth to run to the side surprised and moved so fast that he appeared behind 'Blaid' stabbed him through the chest, when he lifted 'Blaid' up he released a Black Wing from his shoulder however gasped when the 'Blaid' on his sword turned into dust while everyone watched intently and Sephiroth jumped into the air as the real Blaid appeared behind Sephiroth and slashed at him.

"Impressive, you were able to use the Darkness to create a long term and physical afterimage, you meanwhile predicted my assault and so moved on the offensive while secretly making me believe you or your replica was helpless" commented Sephiroth with a sigh as he descended to the floor "I was never any good against a strategist, but tell me, are you of _that_ Dark Family?"

"I was born in the In-Between Realm, if that's what you mean" answered Blaid and Sephiroth's eyes glowed ominously.

"Within three days we, my friends and I, will leave here for the Realm In-Between with you" answered Sephiroth and Blaid nodded in agreement "it is possible for you to retain the Dark Empire's throne!"

"We shall see" agreed Blaid as he walked towards Villain's Vale.

**1****st**** May, 12:00pm; World that Never Was: Memory Skyscraper, Balcony**

Blaid looked down at the people going about their everyday lives and smiled slightly before stepping back as Sephiroth asked his name in the room behind him, Sephiroth had announced himself and his friends as Bodyguards of the new Dark Family which Blaid was thankful of a powerful warrior sitting in such a position, in allowed him to feel safe regardless of all the hardships that he had felt over the last month.

"Lord Blaid, the Dark Navy has begun to grow into fleets and we are getting a large number of soldiers and scientists whom want to serve your Highness, it seems that the Rebirth you allowed to happen is underway" announced Sephiroth as he looked to Blaid "Tormack and Toru want to see you"

"Very well" nodded Blaid as he stepped out onto the balcony, next Toru and Tormack walked in carrying a wine glass which they gave one to Blaid.

"The Dark Keyblade Order has been restarted, we are teaching them all the things that they cannot learn on their own like Magic and Lore, we have also found the rebuilt Land of Departure now called Castle Oblivion" announced Toru as he looked without seeing from his blind eyes out at the people below.

"Also, you are expected back at the Castle soon since your Monthly Week amongst the people is now coming to an end" commented Tormack with a grin.

"We do now have a nice life…right guys, but remember…this is only the beginning, the Realm of Light awaits" smirked Blaid as he downed his wine with a look towards the Artificial Kingdom Hearts.

**1) The Ritual spoken is in German, it means – Undo the seal upon this Realm and release the chain of the Hordes, let those of Darkness wallow in blood lust for the seal is broken, the Night has come! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Twilight has Past!**

**2****nd**** February, Over Fourteen Years Later, 5:00pm; World that Never Was: Castle That Never Was, Alter of Naught**

Blaid once again stood on his favourite spot on the entire Castle and looked up at the Artificial Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of All Worlds or rather a replica of its power and knowledge all collected in one place, however directed by its size it still remained quite incomplete even with Blaid's attempts to use the Keyblade Wielders in the Realm of Light to collect Hearts through slaying the Heartless with their Keyblades.

"Blaid, I have a message from Krieg, our Forces have yet again detected enemy movement that is once again disguised as an asteroid" announced Toru as he stepped up behind Blaid.

"I shall personally deal with it, all fleets are to station themselves on worlds near the boarder and don't let anything else through!" commanded Blaid as he disappeared in a Dark Corridor.

**6****th**** June, 1:00pm; World that Never Was: Castle That Never Was, Computer Room**

Blaid placed his hand on a pillar and the entire thing glowed golden as he looked at the next location he had to deal with, particularly was the fact that an Asteroid was moving through the Dark Empire but what his scientist had recently found was that these Asteroids were actually spies sent into the Realm In-Between from the remaining fools in the Keyblade Order of Light, Blaid's necklace glowed as he glared at the Asteroid.

"Overdrive!" commanded Blaid as he continued to watch the Asteroid which seconds later was caught in an explosion twice its size "how troublesome"

"Having problems, Blaid?" asked Tormack as he entered the room and Blaid nodded as he continued to look about his territory before concentrating on deactivating his Administrator Account to allow the computer to go back into collecting data.

"_They_ have started to spy on us" muttered Blaid as he walked past Tormack towards the doorway.

"Well that is bad" pouted Tormack as he followed after Blaid.

**2:00pm; World that Never Was: Castle That Never Was, Throne Room**

"Who has come this far to require aid this time?" questioned Blaid as he sat down on his throne and took interest in a Green Haired woman before him "what do you call yourself?"

"The Empress of Darkness" answered the woman simply as her Golden eyes glowed darkly "I was wondering if I could be of help to you"

"Help to me? What nonsense as you sprouting?" questioned Blaid as he watched the woman pace slightly before him.

"The Keyblade Order of Light is not fully diminished, even the smallest light is hard to snuff out however if we leave them be they will once again become a flash fire, but their end is inevitable at the present and will you not allow me to act as your face in the Realm of Light and destroy them…as an act of Mercy" requested the Empress and Blaid considered.

"Your majesty" whispered Toru as he stood next to his Master "we have confirmation of a rogue group in the Realm of Light which have been giving our Denizens of the Dark a bad name, we could use this 'Empress' to attack and assimilate this organization"

"True enough, what do you want in return?" questioned Blaid as he watched the Green Haired Empress and her familiar features.

"Other than to rule the Realm of Light as you rule this In-Between Realm, I would like a young man on a certain world to be infected with your blood which his payment to you then would be allowing you to drink his blood, essentially I'm asking you for little" smiled the Empress and Blaid went cautious before sighing.

"Agreed" nodded Blaid "now where is this world…"

**20****th**** July, 9:00pm; Radiant Garden: Maleficent's Tower, Throne Room **

Maleficent walked wearily through her Tower as she sensed something amiss, within her Castle no less, Maleficent looked out a window to her base in Villain's Vale where the Heartless swarmed and grew in number, they had been restless as of late as though they sensed an even more powerful Master or Mistress which quite frankly curdled Maleficent's Blood. She would never allow for even one person to use the Heartless to conquer the worlds, with the Dark Empire taking up the In-Between Realm and Blaid Dark making it absolutely clear that he had the Advantages of Numbers and Black Blood, Maleficent was willing to step aside for Blaid…he did after all introduce a large infusion of Heartless into this world.

"Your oaf of an assistant is dead" muttered the Empress as she stepped out of a Dark Corridor followed by Sephiroth whom dragged the bloated corpse.

"You…killed Pete?" asked Maleficent as she wearily watched the two new opponents before her as she prepared to spring away with the slightest provocation.

"And your next" countered the Empress as Spears of Darkness launched out from her hands and everything went black for Maleficent as the Empress then went on to absorb the Witch "you didn't have to come also, Sephiroth"

"You are related in some way to the Dark Family, its my job to make sure you survive and are properly taken care of, that is the will of Lord Blaid and the pact my friends and I made with his Majesty" answered Sephiroth simply as he absorbed Pete and scowled "for her 'assistant', he sure had very little Darkness to make use of"

"What else can you expect? When she took all the power for herself" smirked the Empress as she made use of the knowledge and power gained from Maleficent, with a smug expression she sat down on Maleficent's old throne.

**1 Week before the birth of "Greed", 15 years after the 3****rd**** Keyblade War, 12:45am; Presently Unnamed World: Yami's Home, Yami's Room**

"My, my, don't you have a…intriguing scent" smirked Blaid as he ran hands through Crimson locks as the boy before him groaned "forgive me if I indulge a little"

Blaid leaned the boy against him before sinking his fangs into the boy's throat before jolting at the taste of the boy's blood, this taste was only something his father or Tormack had running through their veins, more specifically it was a pure concentration of Black Blood that gave the boy his taste but before Blaid could savour the taste he instead pulled back.

"I got you good, didn't I?" chuckled Blaid as he watched Yami's bleeding wound before sighing and splitting skin on his right wrist "I'm going to regret this"

Blaid forced Yami to drink his blood whom seemed to enjoy it as much as Blaid enjoyed drinking his own blood, Blaid summoned one of his Keyblades and allowed Yami's hand to grip it and was curious when the Keyblade didn't disappear, by Keyblade Lore it meant now that Yami was his successor and apprentice but Blaid shook his head at the possibilities. The Empress was interested in this boy for whatever reason and Blaid wouldn't interfere, however at the same time the boy was now secretly under his jurisdiction and couldn't move against him even if he tried, this Empress didn't know and would be useful should things go the way that he had expected.

"You remind me of a young man that Ulmia once took care of, when I unexpectedly appeared before her once, he sure was a handful" chuckled Blaid as he ran his free hand through Yami's hair.

_**Flashback, Ten Years previously, 11:00am; Presently Unnamed World: Seaside, Beach**_

"_What are you doing out here little one?" asked Blaid as he watched the Five Year Old walk down the beach._

"_I wanted to know, how you knew Mommy?" asked the Child as he held Blaid's hand._

"_She and I were once married, she points out that you are my son, however she knows I cannot stay for long even if that were true" sighed Blaid and the boy looked up at him with curious blue eyes._

"_Why not?" asked the boy and Blaid laughed slightly._

"_This world stands near the boundary, I may be able to visit at times, however I am a traitor to this Realm" explained Blaid with a smile._

"_They think you a bad man?" asked the boy and Blaid smirked._

"_Only those whom are narrow-minded, unfortunately, there are a number of them in this Realm" smirked Blaid as he rested the boy before him, Blaid then gave him a bleeding finger to suck on and was curious of how much the boy liked his blood, this boy had the Black Blood but for all he knew he was instead a Bastard Son to Ulmia however he would have to see proof otherwise._

"_I have to go now, I hope to see you again" smiled Blaid as he stood while the boy grinned widely at him, Blaid opened a Dark Corridor and left._

_**End Flashback**_

Blaid had promised that he would follow Ulmia and her son however when Ulmia disappeared from her world the child was lost, Blaid didn't exactly know whom Ulmia had married to however he was resolute in his search, Blaid was sure that the child was _his _therefore he was under his jurisdiction and belonged to the Dark Empire as Crown Prince. Blaid was knocked out of his reverie as he heard voice along the corridor outside the room causing him to scowl, Blaid opened a Dark Corridor and watched out of the corner of his eye as his Black Blood healed Yami's wounds, Blaid walked through the Dark Corridor which closed moments before Yami awoke.

**Birth of "Greed", 11:00am; Presently Unnamed World: Town Centre, Battlefield**

Blaid smirked as the Heartless swarmed the Town as he watched all the people either fight or flee the spawn of Darkness, Blaid felt like laughing except he sensed something behind him and turned to reveal Selena whom summoned her Keyblades and charged, Blaid sneered at his old friend before spinning with his own Keyblade and launching the Black Volley Shoot Lock which launched javelins of Darkness from his Keyblade. Selena dodged to the side before charging at Blaid again, Blaid stepped to the side as the Oathkeeper Keyblade came down with force enough to cut Blaid in half, if he was still human anyway.

Blaid jumped to the side as the Destiny Place Keyblade swiped at him and would have taken off his head, Blaid bit his Index Finger causing blood to pool on the surface of the wound before swiping out causing a whip of blood to slash through the concrete that Selena just was standing on, 'Blaid' scowled as he was stabbed however Selena knew that this Blaid was far too easy to defeat. With horror and Rage she spun around and slashed which the real Blaid caught on his Keyblade with little effort, Blaid concentrated Darkness into his Keyblade and spun causing Selena to jump to the side when she noticed an orb of Darkness appear, a beam of pure Darkness launched out of the tip of Blaid's Keyblade.

Selena used her Ghost Drive Form to counter Blaid's strength with her speed and this caused Blaid to scowl as Selena warped away from all his attacks, Selena caught Blaid's Dark Keyblade between her own and sent the Blade flying out of Blaid's hands. Blaid scowled as he flipped backwards away from her next slash and summoned his Dark Keyblade back into his hand. He growled as an aura of Darkness overcame him as Blaid began to use the Dark Impulse Form, Selena tried to dodge however her body was blundered with long and close range Darkness based attacks, eventually sending Selena to her knees.

"Your as pathetic as ever Selena, now this world belongs to me!" announced Blaid as he pointed his Dark Keyblade up to the sky before it launched a beam of Darkness, from the beam caused an orb of immense Darkness that started to pull the entire world in, Blaid smirked as he walked towards where a Dark Corridor waited and stepped through it before it closed.

**21****st**** September, 11:00am; World that Never Was: Castle That Never Was, Alter of Naught**

"Lord Blaid, your conflict in the Realm of Light has attained a new world for us, what shall we call it?" asked Toru as he stepped forwards.

"Main attributes of this new world thus far?" asked Blaid as he looked over at the artificial Kingdom Hearts which was soon approaching completion.

"Economy and Trade" announced Toru and Blaid smirked.

"Greed, it sounds fitting" nodded Blaid as he opened a Dark Corridor and walked through.

**Meanwhile; Disney Castle, Throne Room**

Brigadier General Verity Vinciniti of the PK EDCB (short for Peace Keepers-Exterminators of Darkness, Chaos and Black blood) paced the hallway outside the Throne Room with fanatical determination, not only had the Heartless stepped up their attacks as of late but an entire world had now been claimed by the Denizens of the Dark, at the rate they were going the entire Realm of Light would be fighting a losing war and yet David had yet to do anything of interest.

"Enter!" commanded a Commander's voice and Verity did so, marching up the room and looking at the lesser Commanders that blotted her way, she followed the Commander whom had invited her in down into the underground where her master stood looking at the Corner Stone of Light.

"Verity, its amazing, isn't it? To have a power source that not only allows this entire world to live wonderful lives but also keeps the Darkness at bay, I do wonder at times if there is a possible way to reproduce this technology however sadly enough its one of a kind" sighed Margrave of Light and Keyblade Grand Master David Caelestis looked at the Corner Stone of Light with a slight smile.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but we have a major problem, an entire world was consumed by the Darkness" announced Verity and David sigh.

"We can't do anything at the moment, the best we can do is to locate those Princesses of Heart, until then we have to persevere!" announced David with a sigh "for the sake of the Realm of Light"


End file.
